Ashley Boyd
Ashley Boyd is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by guest star Jessy Schram, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Cinderella. History |-|During the Curse= At nineteen, Ashley is pregnant and abandoned by her boyfriend, Sean, at the insistence of his father Herman. Instead, Mitchell arranges for Ashley to give up her rights as parent and sign adoption papers for Mr. Gold to find a good family for the child. While doing laundry in the back room of diner, Ashley sees Emma walks in to get a replacement shirt after spilling cocoa on herself. Miserably, the girl tells Emma no one thinks she will get anywhere in life because she is nineteen and pregnant. Emma proceeds to tell her about her own teenage pregnancy and Ashley feels inspired enough to do something about the situation. That same night, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold's shop to steal back the adoption papers. Mr. Gold demands to know what she is doing, and Ashley fiercely replies, "Changing my life", and knocks him out with pepper spray. The next day, Mr. Gold feigns concern for Ashley and asks Emma, to which she agrees. In actuality, he doesn't want Ashley to break the deal they made by running away with the adoption papers. Emma interrogates Ruby about Ashley's possible whereabouts, who redirects her to Ashley's ex-boyfriend, Sean. Showing up at the doorstep of his home, Emma tries to convince him to help Ashley. Instead, his father Mitchell steps in to inform Emma finds out about the adoption papers Ashley signed and gave to Mr. Gold. At the diner, Ruby finally tells her she lent Ashley the car to escape town and go to Boston. On the drive out of Storybrooke, Ashley begins to go into labor. Emma and Henry find and bring her to the Storybrooke General Hospital. Ashley delivers a healthy baby girl named Alexandra and Mr. Gold comes to collect the child. Emma makes a deal with him and he forgives the debt. As Ashley rests in her hospital room with Alexandra, Sean arrives to apologize for his past behavior. He and Ashley reconcile, and Sean presents a gist for their new daughter—a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly. On Valentine's Day, Ashley bumps into Emma and Mary Margaret at the diner. As she comes in, Granny holds Alexandra while she rests and chats. She tells Emma and Mary Margaret she has not been seeing Sean because he is busy at work. Ruby proposes a girls' night out, but Emma declines to attend. While at the bar, Ashley is urged by Ruby to try talking to other guys since Sean is not with her. Since she refuses, Ruby goes on to approach and flirt with them. Ashley finds it hard to enjoy herself and misses Sean until he suddenly shows up and proposes to her, which she accepts. They leave to spend their remaining free time together driving around in Sean's car. |-|After Broken Curse= After Emma breaks the curse, all Storybrooke residents, including Ashley, regain their Enchanted Forest memories. During the Wraith attack, a man shows up at the diner just as Ashley and Leroy are leaving. As the man walks toward the diner, he bumps into Ashley and secretly swipes a key from her. Leroy yells the diner is closed, but the stranger ignores him. Some time after, she and Sean move in together.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/316654485692878849 Family ---- Trivia *The name "Ashley" is of Old English origin derived from the words "æsc" and "leah" that means "ash tree clearing".http://www.behindthename.com/name/ashley *The surname "Boyd" is of Scottish origin, and is a habitational name for the island of Bute.http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/boyd As a first name, "Boyd" is of Scottish and Irish Gaelic origin derived from the word "buidhe" that means "yellow". It is often used to refer to a person's blonde hair.http://www.meaning-of-names.com/scottish-names/boyd.asp *According to Ruby, Ashley has "a stepmom and two stepsisters she doesn't talk to." *In the photo of Ashley that Mr. Gold show Emma, the bottom right timestamp indicates she broke into his pawnshop at 9:23 P.M. Appearances References fr:Ashley Boyd es:Ashley Boyd de:Ashley Boyd pt:Ashley Boyd pl:Ashley Boyd it:Ashley Boyd Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters